Traición
by Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0
Summary: Dazai nunca espero que su pequeño perchero lo traicionara de esa forma... #SabadoDeFanfics y #DomingoDeFanfics de la pagina Soukoku (Dazai x Chuuya Bungou Stray Dogs fans)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo Uno**

Dazai veía la escena que pasaba al frente de sus ojos y no lo podía creer. Nunca, en toda su vida se había esperado encontrarse con esta escena, ni menos que quién lo protagonizara seria Chuuya.

Su pequeño y adorable Chuuya.

Nunca se había imaginado que él lo traicionaría de esta manera.

No, se negaba a creerlo.

Lo más probable es que Chuuya lo estuviera acariciando, abrazando y besando por venganza a todas las bromas y situaciones incomodas que le hubiera hecho pasar durante toda su niñez y adolescencia.

Era una venganza perfecta.

Pero aun así Dazai negó, lo que estaba haciendo Chuuya no podía ser idea suya, tal vez Kouyou lo había convencido de hacer eso. Su perchero cascarrabias juraba odiarlo y que algún día lo mataría, pero aun así había aceptado ser su pareja hace casi un año atrás.

Aún en un estado de negación, Dazai miro a Chuuya y con voz que rozaba la delgada línea entre la cordura y la locura, dijo;

-Chuuya, tienes tres minutos para explicar esto.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada, intimidado por el extraño tono que estaba utilizando su novio. No lo entiende, no debería desviar la mirada, no ha hecho nada malo.

-El tiempo corre Chuuya~

Tragando pesadamente, murmuro una breve respuesta.

-E-estaba solo…

Dazai mira fijamente al pelirrojo, sabía que la mayor parte del tiempo no era sincero con su perchero, pero entre las pocas personas que lo conocían, Chuuya encabezaba la lista de personas con las cuales intentaba ser más abierto. Así que pensó que era suficiente para que el pelirrojo nunca se atreviera a engañarlo.

Pero, sorprendentemente, se había equivocado.

Chuuya lo dejo pasar a su casa.

Su Chuuya le estaba prestando más atención a Él que a su momia suicida favorita.

SU Chuuya incluso lo estaba besando a ÉL, al frente SUYO.

Dazai nunca espero que su pequeño perchero lo traicionara de esa forma…

-¡Eso no es excusa para traerlo a tu casa!

…con un maldito perro.

-Dazai, solo es un perro.

El moreno iba a objetar cuando una voz hablo detrás de él.

-Si Dazai, solo es un perro, no es como que valla a robarte a Chuuya ¿Verdad cariño~?

-S-si Anee-san…

- _Cállate vieja bruja, lo más probable es que esto sea tu culpa…-_ pensó Dazai, sin embargo lo que hizo fue sonreírle a la recién llegada y hablar con la voz más meloso que tenía y el cual sabía que la mujer odiaba.- Por supuesto que no Anee-san~ simplemente pensaba que ese perro al ser de raza no debería estar aquí, su dueño debería de estar buscándolo.

La verdad el moreno le hubiera gustado decirle algo que hiriera el orgullo de la estoica mujer, sin embargo era muy consciente de que Chuuya se alzaría a la defensa de Anee-san, y como estaba la situación, era mejor no enojar al pelirrojo.

- _Bueno,-_ se consoló Dazai _\- apenas es un cachorro y es de raza, muy pronto vendrá alguien a buscarlo._

Cuando Chuuya le pidió que pegara los carteles en donde aparecía la foto del feo animal, junto con su descripción y número de teléfono, Dazai no dudo ningún minuto en aceptar, poniendo los carteles en puntos estratégicos donde gente que tendría ese tipo de perro estaría.

Pero su plan fracaso, nadie vino a reclamar al perro en los siguientes seis meses. Tiempo suficiente para que Chuuya decidiera quedarse con el perro.

Cabe decir que el día que el pelirrojo le dio esa noticia al moreno, este no dudo en tirarse del puente, pero desgraciadamente como siempre no murió, y lo peor, fue encontrado por el saco de pulgas que Chuuya había adoptado.

Fin del Capitulo Uno


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos**

-Chuuya, cariño, debes elegir un nombre para el perro.- comento Kyodu al pelirrojo unos días después, cuando Chuuya aún no se decidía que nombre ponerle al perro.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea que nombre ponerle.

-Entonces llámalo Dazai.- comento la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Dazai (el original) miro con odio mal disimulado a la mujer desde el sofá, obviamente captando la indirecta.

-Anee-san, no creo que el perro deba tener un nombre tan feo.

-Si Anee-san~ el perro no debería tener mi maravilloso nombre, debería tener alguno que le corresponda, y usted parece que es la persona indicada, después de todo los de la misma especie se entienden muy bien.- comento Dazai aprovechando que Chuuya fue a la cocina a alimentar al saco de pulgas que rápidamente estaba creciendo.

-Dazai-san ¿Me acaba de llamar perra?- pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa fría.

-¿¡Cómo puede decir eso Anee-san!?- exclamo el moreno con fingido asombro- Yo solo dije que se entendía bien con los animales.

Ambos siguieron mirándose, consientes que si no paraban ahora iba a correr sangre. Entonces llego Chuuya desde la cocina, quien no noto la extraña atmósfera que se había formado en la sala.

-Lo podría llamar Manchitas.- pregunto con cierta duda el pelirrojo.

Dazai asintió energéticamente. Estaría de acuerdo con el ridículo nombre (el perro ni siquiera tenía manchas para tener ese nombre) o cualquier otro nombre, mientras no fuera el suyo.

El perro quedo con el nombre Manchitas, sin embargo Kouyou no se rindió y siguió llamando al perro Dazai. Y aunque Chuuya le pidiera que no le llamara al perro por ese nombre feo, la mujer siguió, hasta el punto que el perro era conocido por todo el barrio por el nombre de Dazai y no por el de Manchitas.

Esto ponía de mal humor al verdadero Dazai, quien al pasar por la casa del pelirrojo siempre escuchaba su nombre, y al voltearse, se daba cuenta que en verdad llamaban al pulgoso perro.

Chuuya en un momento se rindió y comenzó a llamar al perro Da-chan, porque así no tendría que pronunciar su nombre completo.

También Atsushi y Akutagawa comenzaron llamar el perro por ese apodo, el peliblanco porque encontraba lindo ese nombre y el pelinegro porque le era más fácil diferenciar de quien estaban hablando.

Incluso el maldito saco de pulgas acepto ese nombre.

Pasaron los meses y como era de esperarse, el perro creció hasta tener la altura correspondiente a su especie, cosa que le molesto aún más a Dazai.

Chuuya siempre se estaba quejando de lo alto que era, pero con el perro no se quejaba nada, y era horrible, porque cuando el pelirrojo acariciaba el pelaje marrón del saco de pulgas, lo hacía en el suelo, dejando al perro casi encima suyo.

Dazai, ya sin saber qué hacer para llamar la atención de su novio, soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Chuuya, salgamos al parque.

-¿He? ¿Por qué tan de repente?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin dejar de mostrarle atención al perro.

-Quiero estirar las piernas.

-Bueno.

Chuuya dejo de acariciar al saco de pulgas y se fue a su habitación, cuando volvió, llevaba la correa que utilizaba para llevar al perro a pasear.

-¿Vas a llevar al perro?

-Por supuesto ¿Para qué más iba a buscar la correa?

-No sé, tal vez para ti.- respondió mientras apuntaba a su cuello, haciendo alusión al collar de cuero que llevaba Chuuya todo el tiempo.

-¡TU….! ¡BASTARDO!

Dazai estaba seguro que nunca había sido tan feliz en los últimos meses, como cuando Chuuya se tiró encima de él, tratando de estrangularlo.

Dazai tenía que admitir que el trayecto desde la casa de su novio hasta el parque no fue tan malo. En el camino Chuuya dejo que tomara su mano, y hablaron como una pareja normal (lo más normal a una pareja que no pasa cada tres minutos insultándose).

Cuando llegaron al dichoso parque, Chuuya desprendió a Manchitas (ni loco lo llamaba por su apodo) de su correa, y este rápidamente salió corriendo, revoloteando y juntándose con los de su misma especie.

-¿Quieres un helado?

Pregunto de improviso su novio. Dazai sin creérselo, miro sorprendido a Chuuya.

-¿Dazai?

-¿No te indujeron los alienígenas, o algo parecido?

-¿Qué? –enojado Chuuya, se levantó de la banca en la que se habían sentado- Intento hacer un gesto lindo por ti, ¿¡Y eso es lo que respondes!?- no espero respuesta, simplemente se fue a dirección donde estaba la heladería a la cual siempre compraban helados.

-¡CHUUYA, RECUERDA TRAER MI FAVORITO!

-¡JÓDETE!

-¿Por qué no mejor yo a ti?- pregunto Dazai sabiendo que sus palabras no llegaron a oídos del pelirrojo.

Y allí quedo Dazai, aburrido y solo, mirando como el saco de pulgas buscaba un arbusto donde orinar. Bueno, hasta que una mujer extremadamente bella sentó en la misma banca que él.

Miro de reojo a la mujer, pensando si proponerle un suicidio doble, solo para pasar el rato, pero al ver que llevaba un chiguagua a pasear, Dazai descarto rápidamente la idea.

-Hola.- murmuro la mujer, que al ver que la miro, se atrevió a hablarle.

-Hola.- respondió con una sonrisa Dazai, solo para luego mirar al frente y esperar que el tiempo pase.

-Mmm…yo…- tartamudeo, sin saber cómo seguir la conversación.

-Por favor,- interrumpió rápidamente Dazai, queriendo acabar esa conversación que apenas estaba en su inicio- no te quiero ofender ni nada, pero no me interesas, encuentro feo a tu chiguagua y soy Chuuyasexual, así que no intentes ligar conmigo, no resultara.

La mujer, un tanto confundida he indignada, se marchó sin decir palabra.

Al poco tiempo volvió Chuuya, con dos helados en las manos.

-Toma.- dijo mientras le pasaba el helado que no era su sabor favorito.

-¿He? Chuuya te equivocaste de helado, mi sabor favorito es el chocolate.

-¿Y? El mío también es el de chocolate, así que confórmate con el que te di.

Y sin más comenzó a lamer el helado, ignorando olímpicamente a Dazai, quien tomo una pose dramática y comenzó a decir que era un mal novio.

Al ver que el pelirrojo no le iba a prestar atención, Dazai intento con otra estrategia.

Impacto "casualmente" su helado en pecho de Chuuya.

Fin del Capitulo Dos

 **¡Hola! ¡He vuelto!**

 **Espero que quien lea esta historia le guste el capitulo doble.**

 **Nos vemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Tres

Decir que Chuuya estaba enojado, en verdad era muy poco.

Él estaba literalmente botando vapor por los oídos y fuego por la boca, mirando a todo aquel que lo mirase con una ira tan ardiente que la persona se comenzaba a cuestionar si no estaban en el mismo inframundo.

Dazai, que sabía lo enojado que estaba su novio, arranco inmediatamente después de estamparle el helado, eso no significo que logró escapar intacto, ya mañana iba a sentir el chichón en la cabeza. Pero la verdad, a Dazai no le importaba, logro que Chuuya se olvidara del saco de pulgas y que solo tuviera como objetivo alcanzarlo.

Ahora mismo iban de regreso a la casa del pelirrojo, con Chuuya tirando llamas por la boca, el perro olfateando todo lo que encontraba interesante y Dazai mirando el pecho de Chuuya que de pronto, con todo el helado pegajoso, se volvió increíblemente apetitoso.

Cuando llegaron, Dazai ni siquiera espero que Chuuya le sacara la correa al perro. Simplemente tomo al pelirrojo de la cintura (sin importarle que le pegara muy fuerte para intentar liberarse) y lo llevo como saco de papa por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del más pequeño.

-¿OYE DAZAI? ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!

-¿No lo ves Chuuya?- pregunto él moreno mientras lo tiraba a su cama.- Te estoy secuestrando~

Sin dejar que su novio dijera otra palabra, Dazai se desabrocho rápidamente la camisa y se puso encima del pelirrojo, acorralándolo. La verdad Dazai era muy romántico cuando se trababa de Chuuya, siempre acercándose lentamente para que el pelirrojo lo aceptara, pero ahora, ya no podía más. Ya han pasado seis meses desde que no lo hacían, ¿Y por qué? Porque el maldito saco de pulgas siempre interrumpía.

Pero ya no más, ahora con el perro detenido por la puerta, y sin Kyodou en casa, ya nadie podía detener a Dazai.

Además, desde que comenzó a lamer el helado que quedaba en el pecho, no había escuchado a Chuuya quejarse.

-¡Ah…!

Su novio suelta pequeños suspiros y en vez de cuando unos eróticos gemidos. Dazai sin previo aviso, mete dos dedos en su interior y comienza a moverlos en círculos.

-Da…Da…¡ah!

Suelta un grito cuando el moreno toco una parte particularmente sensible.

-Lo encontré~ -murmuro con una sonrisa Dazai. Chuuya ahora mismo no recuerda cómo se llamaba el punto que el moreno se encontraba rozado, pero la verdad no le importaba. El maldito bastardo había vuelto a tocarlo en ese mismo lugar, haciendo que soltara otro erótico y vergonzoso gemido. – Vamos Chuuya~ Se lo que quieres~ -siguió tocándolo, haciendo que sus gemidos sonaran más fuertes.- Solo di mi nombre...

Chuuya se retorció, sintiendo que sus pulmones no podían aguantar más.

-Da…Da…

Froto nuevamente esa parte del cuerpo, que hizo que el cuerpo de Chuuya se retorciera en el placer que sentía.

-Da…Da… ¡Da-chan!

Dazai paro inmediatamente, su rostro mostraba claramente su desconcierto, obviamente no se había esperado eso.

Parpadeo.

-¿Me acabas de llamar igual que a tu perro?

-Yo...yo…-trato de explicar el pelirrojo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque de pronto fue puesto boca abajo bruscamente.

-Dime Chuuya ¿Hay algo de que no este enterado?- pregunto en un tono oscuro su novio- ¿Acaso tu perro te folla cuando me voy de tu casa?

-¿¡Que!? ¿Qué mierdas preguntas bastardo?- trato de voltearse y mirar a Dazai, pero la mano vendada de este hizo presión en su nuca, dejando enterrada la cara del pelirrojo en la almohada, sumiso.- ¿Dazai…?- por alguna razón su silencio le era mucho mas aterrador que el tono que había estado usando hace unos minutos. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo observando por un depredador. -¿Dazai?...¿Da…¡AH!- soltó un grito al sentir el miembro del moreno entrar de golpe por su estrecha entrada.

-Chuuya... ya deberías saber que con quien estas siendo penetrado se llama Osamu Dazai, no por tu perro.- las penetraciones del moreno eran lentas y profundas, haciendo que los gemidos del pelirrojo salieran más fuertes y que arqueara la espalda de placer.- ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

-O-Osamu… Dazai…- por los ojos azules salían lágrimas de placer, Chuuya no podía soportarlo, quería que las penetraciones fueran más rápidas.-…Osamu…por favor…

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Chuuya~?

-Más…¡Ah!- siguió murmurando cosas incomprensibles hasta que por fin logro una frase coherente.-…Por favor …Osamu…más…más… ¡rápido!

Dazai sonrió victorioso. Rodeo con sus brazos la cadera de Chuuya, y acerco su boca a su oído, luego de morderlo, murmuro;

-Como desees~

Cuando ambos se recostaron en la cama, sudorosos y sin aire luego de la cuarta ronda (ser jóvenes era tan maravilloso), Chuuya le pregunto a su novio la duda que se le vino a la mente mientras lo estaban haciendo en la ducha.

-Dazai ¿Estas celoso de Da-chan?

-No.- respondió demasiado rápido el castaño, confirmando las sospechas del pelirrojo.

Chuuya negó con la cabeza, divertido, se abrazó al cuerpo de Dazai y apoyo su mejilla en el pecho de su novio.

-No deberías estarlo. Tú sabes, en algún momento el perro convivirá contigo y tendrán que adaptarse.

Dazai levanto el rostro de Chuuya, mirando sorprendido el brillo juguetón del pelirrojo.

-Chuuya… ¿Me estás diciendo que aceptas compartir un departamento conmigo cuando estemos en la universidad?- tanteo el terreno, sin saber qué respuesta esperar.

-Solo si el perro también está en el trato.

Dazai suspiro, feliz que su novio aceptara, pero a la vez sabiendo que no todo era perfecto.

-Bien, el perro viene.

Chuuya sonrió, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se acurruco contra su cuerpo. Dazai se acomodó y vio como la respiración de su novio se volvía cada vez más lenta, hasta quedar totalmente dormido. Sin hacer ruido, se levantó de la cama, busco su ropa interior y se encamino a la sala, donde estaba el saco de pulgas que al verlo comenzó a mover su cola.

Dazai se sentó en el sofá y vio como el perro se sentaba a su lado, esperando que lo acariciara. Lo acaricio un poco en el hocico, aunque rápidamente alejo la mano.

-Pronto tendremos que convivir juntos, Manchitas, así que te propongo un trato.- comenzó Dazai, como si el perro en verdad entendiera algo de lo que decía.-Los días en que Chuuya esté libre, pero yo no, son todos tuyos. Mis días libres serán todos míos con Chuuya, y cuando ambos tengamos días libres, nos quedamos juntos y si tú quieres, te puedes sumar a nosotros. Pero ojo, las noches son todas mías.

El perro ladro, como si estuviera discutiendo el último punto. Dazai simplemente lo ignoro. Se encamino devuelta a la habitación del pelirrojo, donde encontró a su novio removiéndose, buscando el calor de su cuerpo. Dazai no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

Por amor a Chuuya, aguantaría a ese perro, aunque sea toda la vida.

Fin de la Historia.

 **Datos de Azuki:**

 **-Esta historia inició originalmente de la idea de que en medio del sexo, Chuuya en vez de decir el nombre de Dazai, dijera el de un perro, y el moreno celoso, le da duro. Pero como no me gusta escribir cosas sin contexto, escribí primero como aparece el perro y los celos que siente Dazai al ver que Chuuya ya no le presta atención por el saco de pulgas XD**

 **-Este capítulo iba ser publicado en el día del padre (con toda la leche que le dio a Chuuya, no me sorprendería que pasase xD) Pero como hoy en mi país aún es el cumpleaños de Dazai, decidí publicarlo hoy.**

 **Y bueno, aquí se termina la historia, espero que les haya gustado mucho.**

 **¡Nos vemos en la Week Soukoku!**


End file.
